A number of static and dynamic factors can combine to create ice dams at the edge of a roof. Such factors include the way that the roof is constructed and insulated, both of which impact the amount of heat loss that is created at the roof edge via heat conduction and convection. Other factors typically include snowfall amounts, snow cover amounts, outside temperatures and radiation, or the exposure of the roof and roof edge to direct sunlight, or the absence of such exposure.
Where the factors mentioned above cannot be controlled, a roof and rain gutter ice melt system and assembly can be used to eliminate such ice dams, or to prevent creation of an ice dam in the first instance. In the experience of this inventor, a number of configurations have been used to accomplish the intended purpose of eliminating or preventing ice dams. Some configurations, though effective, are often complex in construction which makes them potentially expensive to fabricate and also expensive to install. Some configurations are also relatively expensive to operate due to inherent inefficiencies in the system or assembly.
In the view of this inventor, there is a need for a simplified system and assembly that provides the functionality of eliminating or preventing ice dams and that is also relatively simple in construction and installation. In the experience of this inventor, such a system and assembly exists and is the subject of the present invention.